Valkyrie
by MaverickBuff
Summary: In a distant sector in space, humans are in a constant war with one another. In the midst of the chaos, a lone rebel army stands up and fights against what they believe is right, and to find the truth behind the war. Original characters and mechs.
1. Information

WARNING: This should not be treated as a chapter in itself. Please read the entire story first before referring to this section.

This segment serves as a guide to all the mechs, equipment, weapons, items and terminology used in my fanfic. Since it is pretty extensive, I'm listing most of the stuff here to allow the readers to understand the usage of the new devices instead of a lengthy explanation in the story itself, unless the plot demands it. I will list them as the story progresses.

This list is ordered alphabetically:

MECHS:

**(Mech stat guide:**

**HP: 25% [small]-100%[normal]-300%[high]-1000%[battleship level]**

**EN: 10% [low battery operated] - 25% [low] - 75% [normal] - 125% [high, improved engine capacity etc.]- 200% [near infinite]**

**Mobility: 10% [tank] - 25% [high powered automobile] - 50% [normal] - 75% [fast] -100% [very fast] - 150% [flash-like speed]**

**Armour: 25% [very light] - 75% [normal] - 125% [heavy] - 250% [fortified]**

**Customisation: 0% [unable to customise] - 25% [slight customisation] - 50% [customisable] - 100% [can alter everything from frame to engine parts]**

**Size: XS [jet] – S [tank] – M [normal mechs] – L [large mechs] – XL [very large mech] – SB [Small-sized Battleship] – MB [medium-sized battleship] – LB [Large-sized battleship]**

**Fixed weapons: Weapons that are fixed onto the mech and cannot be removed save for dismantling the mech.**

**Terrain rating: Ground/Air/ Water/ Space; D [almost non-functional] - C[sucks] - B [decent] - A [good] - S [excellent]**

**Combat rating: C[sucks] - B [decent] - A [good] - S [excellent]**

**Details: Information about the mech**

_**HP relates to how much damage the mech can take**_

_**EN is how much juice the mech has [is not related to ammo]**_

_**Mobility is how fast and agile the mech is**_

_**Armour relates to how much damage it can absorb**_

_**Customisation, comparative to game mechanics, is akin to how much weapons you can equip and how much parts you can equip on it**_

_**Terrain rating relates on how good the mech can handle itself on the specified terrain **_**)**

**Destroyer **

HP: 200%

EN: 75%

Mobility: 50%

Armour: 125%

Customisation: 75%

Fixed weapons: -

Terrain rating: A/-/D/-

Combat rating B+

Details: The Destroyer is an older generation artillery mech, used to fire missiles and bombard enemy lines from a distance. It's bipedal, hosting arms which store rocket packs for weapons and guns, which makes it look bulky. Using older and easily utilised technology meant that the Destroyer can be easily maintained, but it is fairly weak compared to it's newer counterparts. However, the Destroyer is somewhat sturdy enough, with it's frame strong enough to carry more payloads than most, but not all, of its newer counterparts.

**E-prototype**

HP:125%

EN: 100%

Mobility: 100%

Armour: 50%

Customisation: 100%

Fixed weapons: -

Terrain Rating: A/A/A/A

Combat rating: A

Details: One of the mechs to be specifically built to utilize the ability of hybrids. It has two main engine enhancers, the E-frame and the Psy-frame, both built to run at the same time. This mech allows for hybrids to bring out their full potential in combat, but only in theory. Most of the framework is based off the original Soldats, but it's speed and capabilities far exceed its original with the inclusion of more expensive and high grade parts in its frame and engine.

**F-45**

HP: 25%

EN: 50%

Mobility: 75%

Armour: 10%

Customisation: 100%

Fixed weaponry: -

Terrain rating: -/ A/ -/ B

Combat rating: C

Details: Standard issue jet for the Imperial army. Due to being a mass-produced model, its performance isn't particularly spectacular, but it gets the job done.

**Ghost**

HP: 75%

EN: 75%

Mobility: 100%

Armour: 10%

Customisation: 50%

Fixed weapons:

Reaper Multi-purpose Rifle: - Beam rifle 40 A/A/C/A

Shotgun 30 A/S/B/A

Auto-machinegun 50 A/A/A/A

Railgun 20 A/S/A/S

Terrain Rating: Ground A/Air A/Water C/Space A

Combat rating: B-

Details:

With the intention of making a self-sustaining mech without the need to attain full combat potential with a plethora of weapons, the Ghost was made to only carry one multipurpose weapon and still be able to function optimally as required in combat. The breakthrough weapon, the Reaper Multi-purpose Rifle, adds different types of weapons and ammo into one weapon to suit the need and purpose of its use. Improved armour parts and engine upgrades allow for better performance. The downside is this mech has almost little to no defensive capabilities, and can be easily shot down after a couple of hits, due to the initial focus on using the mech's mobility to its fullest capabilities

**Soldat**

HP: 100%

EN: 50%

Mobility: 25%

Armour: 25%

Customisation: 100%

Fixed weaponry:

Scatter missile pack: 20 - B/B/C/B

Metal blade: - B/B/B/B

Terrain rating: Ground B/ Sky B/ Water D/ Space C

Combat rating: C

Details:

One of the mass produced models of the Imperial army. It has a basic humanoid shape, standing about 50 feet tall and weighing 20 tonnes. Its slight lack of durability, weaponry and mobility was due to it being massed produced to supply for the masses needed by the army, so less than perfect material and technology has been used for this mech. However, due to the simplicity of the mech, with simple basic materials and basic engineering, this mech can be easily assembled anytime, even on field, and since it is only a basic model, it can be highly customized to suit the needs of the current battlefield.

WEAPONS:

**(Weapon stat guide:**

**[Weapon name]: [amount of ammo if applicable/level of EN consumption][terrain rating]**

**EN consumption: 1%[miniscule] – 5% [slight]- 10%[heavy EN drain] – 25% [EN guzzler]**

**Terrain rating: D [almost non-functional] - C[sucks] - B [decent] - A [good] - S [excellent])**

A34 Shotgun: 20 – B/B/C/D

Notes: Standard issue shotgun

Beam rifle: 20 – A/A/D/A

Notes: Standard issue beam rifle.

Mech Issue Grenade Launcher: 10 – A/A/C/B

Notes: A multipurpose grenade launcher which can allow for different types of ordnance to be used. Can be easily retrofitted to fire other types of explosives besides grenades.

Gattling gun: 1 minute of constant fire – A/A/B/C

Notes: A mounted gatling gun that spews bullets, mainly used to fire against smaller sized vehicles, and mostly not suitable against mechs with heavy armour or shielded mechs.

M21 Machine-gun: 150 bullets – B/B/D/C

Notes: Standard issue machine gun

Metal blade: - B/B/B/B

Notes: A sharp blade with razor edges kept in arm slots

Metal flail: - B/B/B/B

Notes: A primitive weapon, where a fortified metal ball is attached to the end of a chain, used to crush mechs by swinging it against them. Can be modified to have spikes for extra damage, or have rockets attached to the ball for extra force in propulsion before impact.

Reaper Multi-purpose Rifle: - Beam rifle 40 A/A/C/A

Shotgun 30 A/S/B/A

Auto-machinegun 50 A/A/A/A

Railgun 20 A/S/A/S

A multipurpose rifle with four different armaments attached for different uses.

Scatter missile pack: 20 - B/B/C/B

Notes: A set of missiles that randomly whiz around at target area.

EQUIPMENTS:

Tesla Drive: A separate engine part that can be installed on most mechs that allow for flight. Even some flight capable mechs can equip this engine part to allow for better control during flight. Most of the more advance mechs that are capable of flight come equipped with a Tesla drive in their engine. Heavier mechs may require 2 or more Tesla drives, depending on the weight.

ITEMS:

Beam refractors: A small cylindrical module. When broken apart, it sets up a small shield which looks like a cloud of gold dust around an area, usually enough to cover a mech or two, and repels beam attacks, baring high powered ones. Lasts for only about 10-15 seconds at best.

E-converter engine module: An engine generator that allows a mech unit's pilot to use its elemental abilities, and multiply it's power several times over. Prone to overheating.

TK enhancer engine module: An engine generator that allows a mech unit's pilot to improve their psychic abilities, and to power psychic based parts or weapons, like the TK field.

OTHER VEHICLES:

M234 Type Ground transport unit: A massive ground transport unit, almost like a minaturised building. It's an old antique, as almost nobody uses it anymore, but in times when it was in service, it would be used to transport a good number of troops or mechs to areas. It is roughly 50 meters in width and 150 meters in length, and it runs on petrol.

ABILITIES:

TK field: Telekinesis field that blocks all attacks. Shield activation is based on active strikes (being hit by a missile will activate the shield once, while being sprayed by bullets will activate the shield multiple times). Minimal EN reduction unless it is activated repeatedly. Only usable by Psychics. Some level of concentration is needed to maintain it.

TERMINOLOGY/MISCELLANEOUS:

Elementals: Humans who can manipulate elements, such as fire, electricity and water etc

Psychics: Humans with enhanced mental abilities, which included 6th sense, precognitive abilities, and mind/emotion reading capabilities. The strength of the psychic's ability is mostly fixed, unless it is forcibly enhanced using machines or drugs.


	2. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

Footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the steel-laden corridor as a young-looking officer in a soldier's uniform walked briskly down the corridor, his legs taking long steps. It wasn't as if he was a prideful, confident person, or anything of the sort. Saito Kazuki was just very late for his meeting, and when you are late for something while only holding a rank of a private, it will never bode well for you.

As he was quickly making his way through the place, he was trying to make sure that his uniform was in perfect condition, making sure that no creases were over-bearing or any strand of hair was out of place. It was essential to look your best, when you know you need to present yourself to your superior officer and you know you are late for your designated meeting, although without a mirror, it was kind of difficult to make out how you look like when you are currently on the move.

Soon enough, he managed to reach his destination, a steel-plated door with the marking '12th Hangar' being written on top of the door. Taking a deep breath, Saito prepared himself for what was about to come about, and entered the door bravely.

" You are late!" came a sharp reply.

Saito didn't need to look to see who had spoken to him. The harsh, sharp, demanding tone could only come from the one and only Colonel Portsmouth. He was, like his name suggested, portly and slightly rotund, his uniform looking like it was way too small for him, which he refused to change since he was overly-sensitive about his weight. This man was one of the many military people who are in-charge of the scientific and technical progresses of the military war machine. Saito had been recently moved to this man's department in order to help in the development of a new prototype mech which he would be handling today.

" You are obviously as tardy as you are lazy," Colonel Portsmouth exclaimed loudly, walking over to him. " This kind of attitude will get you nowhere in the military. Aren't you a born and bred soldier of the Second Constellation Stream Academy? Such behavior is utterly confusing to me…"

Saito didn't bother to listen to the Colonel's rants, since he had pretty much heard it so many times since his transfer to the Colonel's section, he could even quote him word for word. The sole reason why he was late was because the Colonel had sent him on an errand to run on the Training Facility which was an hour's journey at best from the research facility he was in right now, despite knowing that he had to make it back in half an hour for his stipulated test-drive. He was in fact bullying him, just because he could, and just because of jealousy issues. Saito didn't make it to this post because he was an outstanding pilot, had top grades in his class, or had years of experience under his belt. Saito was here just because he had a given talent.

Saito was what the people in the army called a Hybrid. And the reason he was here today was to test-drive the new prototype mech made especially for people like him: the E-Prototype.

Displayed in front of him, the E-prototype was a humanoid-looking mech, standing a good 60 feet tall and weighing 30 tonnes. It had a smooth, sleek exterior, almost entirely white since they haven't got through painting it yet, and a visor-like helmet on the head. It was only currently armed with one weapon, a large beam rifle attached to its back. It looked a little bit like the standard mechs normal soldiers used, like the Soldats or the Specters, but definitely much sleeker with modified parts on its end.

" Do you understand, Private?" Colonel Portsmouth replied, spit flying from his mouth slightly as he finished his rant.

" Most certainly," Saito answered laconically. Perhaps he had no rank to pull on the Colonel now, but his due reward will come in time, Saito was sure of it. He was content to take his superior's garbage for now, since it was some form of mild entertainment, if one could look at it subjectively.

" Fine, since you are now here, we can begin our trial start. Get in the mech," Colonel Portsmouth replied.

" Already in it," Saito muttered quietly to himself.

Entry into the mech was through the middle of the chest area, where the cockpit was situated. Some of the technicians there prepared him a propped area where he could climb into the mech. As he quickly entered the mech, he kicked the button to close the hatch, which was beside his seat, and propped himself comfortably on the slightly cushiony seat as the hatch for the cockpit closed up, and darkness engulfed his surroundings.

The darkness was only temporary. As soon as the hatch was closed, the basic monitors came to life, giving him some light. Starting the engines, he got the mech into gear. He could hear the engine within the mech whir to life as it started, not before the entire cockpit lighted up in an array of symbols and signs. The front monitor flashed in front of him, and he could clearly see the hangar that lay before him, with several other mechs and parts sprawled at the side, while the entrance was closed shut at the distance.

" Come in, Private. How's the start-up sequence?" a voice suddenly came on his radio.

" Initializing sequence: green. All systems ready to go. Engine is running perfectly, and no problems detected. We are ready to launch," Saito replied. This was merely a test-run, so Saito was still in his uniform. Normally when piloting a mech, it was standard procedure to don the standard issue combat vest and to wear a helmet, but since this was merely a test, it was highly unlikely that he was going to run into any trouble. Besides, he hated helmets, since he figured they block his line of vision. " Requesting permission to initiate start-up."

" You are cleared to initiate," the voice answered back.

Saito grabbed the control sticks and urged the mech to move. He could feel it jerk as it took a step backwards, then a second, and a couple more just before it turned around. Saito had to marvel at the ability for technology to create such a beauty. The humanoid mech started to walk around the hangar, with each step reverberating beneath his feet. Occasionally, he would swing his arms around, while flexing his fingers, something mechs could not do a good 10 years ago.

" Operator, let's take this baby for a flight test, shall we?" Saito suggested into the radio.

" You shall not!" the harsh voice of Colonel Portsmouth snapped back.

" Why not? I thought the reason why we are testing it today is to see if it flies well," Saito objected.

" We have not finished with the Tesla Drive installation yet," the Colonel answered.

_Smooth…and here is a guy who berates idiots to be on time…_Saito thought to himself.

Just as he was about to object, a sudden explosion rocked the entire hangar, and Saito felt the mech jerk violently from the blast, but thankfully he was able to stabilize the mech from toppling over. Several of the ground technicians cried in terror as they were flung across the tarmac from the explosion. Saito tried to get his bearings straight, finding out where the blast came from.

The hangar entrance which was previously shut tight sported a gaping hole right now, the exterior area now burning from a blast. Not too long after he spotted the blast hole when three mechs, Soldat models to be exact, stepped into the hangar, armed to the teeth with rocket packs and M21 machine-guns. The one in the middle, which looked like it had a custom paint job on it, took a step forward, not before raising the large machine-gun it was carrying and pointing it at Saito, not before a voice blared out from its speakers, and Saito registered it from his mech's external microphones.

" Here's a choice: I am taking that mech, either in one piece or pieces. Choose quickly by the time I count to three," a lithe, feminine voice spoke to him.


	3. Chapter 1: The Ark Raiders

**Chapter 1: The Ark Raiders**

Saito was breathing hard and fast. This was surely not a form of live-fire exercise, since he'd be pretty sure someone was going to get pissed for damaging the hangar entrance in such a fashion. He had a mech pointing a weapon straight at his face, despite being an older, mass-produced model with lower specs, it was still slightly daunting. The two mechs flanking the main one didn't do much except observe their surroundings.

" 1!" the female pilot spoke loudly.

Handing the mech over was out of the question. This was an important, not to mention expensive, prototype mech that was to go through testing to mass produce. His superiors will go bonkers if he willingly handed them over. Then again, they'd go bonkers if he did so much as to scratch the mech, which would be unavoidable if he was to go into combat. He quickly switched on one of the monitors to check his weapon status. Standard issue beam rifle, 20 shots with no reloads.

" 2!" the female pilot said once more, this time with more force.

Saito's external microphone was registering voices below, like the technicians and Colonel Portsmouth telling him what to do, but it was clear that they were indecisive in what to do, since half of them were telling him to fight back, while the other half was vehemently telling him to not do anything rash. Saito decided not to care. His life and the mech was on the line here. What happens will determine their fate. He looked at his weapon monitor, and contemplated his chances.

" 3!" the female pilot shouted, with a tone of finality in her voice.

True to her word, she opened fire towards Saito. Instinct took over, and before he knew it, he moved the mech before his body told him it was a bad idea to. The bullets started to fly all over the place, the technicians scattering for shelter from the on-coming hail. A couple of bullets hit his left arm, but the armour plating on the mech was sturdy enough to reflect them off its body. _Least it's hardy enough to take machine-gun bullets…_Saito thought to himself.

The other two Soldats mechs, which had been doing nothing, now fired several rockets from their rocket packs attached to their shoulders at him. Pushing his controls, Saito forced the mech to break into a sprint. He dodged the initial volley, the rockets exploding right behind him, close enough for him to feel some of the blast.

" Hey, this kid is pretty good! Fire!" the female pilot replied, and all three mechs started to open up machine-gun fire towards Saito. The focus fire was aimed towards his mech, and without any external boosters or the Tesla drive, Saito's mech lacked any ability to dodge rapid-fire, so he raised the mech's arms in the form of a cross in front of him and hit one of the control buttons.

An invisible force field popped up, each bullet hitting the force field in front of the mech bouncing back as if it had struck an invisible wall, sending green ripples throughout the entire body of the mech. Saito's mech avoided any serious damage, but the shield was eating up a lot of his mech's energy.

" Wow, a TK field. Our friend's a psychic then?" one of the mechs asked the one piloted by the female.

" He'll be running out of juice if this keeps up," the female replied.

Saito knew this was true. The TK field was a useful ability placed in specialized mechs to be piloted by telekinetics like him, but it drained the mechs fuel if used substantially. All three Soldats finished their volley and started to reload their machine-guns, and Saito noted that his fuel was down by a quarter. The hangar was a cramped place to pick a fight, and he needed to get out of here to gain some breathing space in combat.

As the Soldats were reloaded, Saito reached for his beam rifle. The three mechs scattered the moment the E-prototype reached for its lone weapon, but Saito wasn't planning on using it on them, not yet. He aimed for one of the metal beams supporting the side of the hangar, before firing a couple of shots, heating up the metal until it was glowing red. Once done, he sent his E-prototype crashing through the wall of the hangar, out into the open air. The sight that greeted him wasn't a pretty one.

The surrounding army base was literally destroyed. The nearby hangars, the control tower, the barracks, all in ruins. From the sight of it, it didn't look as if there was even a fight, it was more like a bombardment.

_With only three lousy Soldat mechs…you have to be joking me…_Saito thought harshly. _Who the hell are these people?_

Machine-gun fire started to stream out from the hole in the wall he had recently burst out from. Saito willed his mech to start running, and since no external boosters or thrusters had been added, his prototype mech was limited to ground travel on foot, or the mech's feet, so to speak. Reaching open ground will allow him some maneuverability and ability to fire at his targets.

The three Soldat mechs jumped out from the hole in the wall. Saito took aim at the lead mech and fired a couple of shots with his beam rifle. The mech reached back and took out a small cylindrical canister from its back, not before tossing it in front of himself. The canister burst open, and out came an almost invisible cloud of gold dust. Saito's rifle shots deflected against the gold dust, shooting off in different arcs, missing his target completely.

_God damn it, beam refractors? How the hell did these guys such high grade equipment? For pirates or raiders, they are really packing a lot of cool tech,_ Saito thought to himself.

The three Soldat mechs spread out, moving in different directions and staying away from each other as far as possible. Saito figured he would be at a disadvantage if they somehow manage to surround him in a circle, so he moved back. All three of them continued to fire repeated machine-gun shots at him, and despite him being able to dodge a majority of the bullets, most of it still managed to find its target, causing his TK field to activate to dispel the damage. _They intend to wear me out…they probably have more bullets than me having enough fuel to keep this TK shield up…_ Saito thought. _They seem to want to keep some distance between ourselves…does this mean I might stand a chance in close range?_

Saito considered it. His mech's reaction speed would be much larger than the normal Soldat, and at close quarters, he could perhaps tip the scales. The problem here was that he didn't have any melee weapons, and beam rifles only work well at some distance. However, he decided that it was worth the risk.

Urging his mech along, he dashed towards the Soldat on his right, which clocked the slowest speed, according to one of the mech's monitors. The mech, upon seeing Saito's advance, skidded to a halt, not before taking several steps back before opening a volley of machine-gun fire towards him. Saito took rapid steps to the left and right, the bullets hitting the ground, and the ones that made contact merely bounced off his mech's armour. When he was at point-blank range, he raised his rifle towards the mech's face and pulled the trigger. The shot was fired, and the beam tore through the Soldat's face, blowing the head clean off.

To his utter surprise, the Soldat mech continued to move despite having lost its head. Dropping its machine-gun, its right hand reached up to grab Saito's beam rifle. With a sudden push, the Soldat mech broke the tip of his rifle, effectively destroying his weapons. As Saito tried to back off, the Soldat's left hand reach out to grab his mech on the corresponding shoulder, not before jumping up and landing its feet onto his E-Prototype. The force of the hit was enough to send Saito's mech reeling backwards, not before hitting the ground with a resounding crash.

" You a rookie pilot?" the pilot of the headless Soldat asked, connecting through an open frequency. " Next time aim for the cockpit, not the God damn mech head. Sure, you took out most of my audio and visual systems by blowing my head, but I can still bite."

" Bah, Shiro, don't give him too many hints, he might kill you one day," the third pilot replied, and from the sound of it, both of these were male.

" Disable it. We want to haul it out of here. Get moving, boys!" the female pilot exclaimed.

" Oi, I can't see shit without my head, dumbass," the headless mech snapped back.

" You got back up cameras, why don't you use them?" the female pilot shouted back.

" What a slave driver. You know, it is perfectly okay to tell me that you are really to lazy to do this," the pilot replied.

" Just get to work."

The two mechs took out two short yet sharp assault knives out from their backs. Each of them standing on top of the E-prototype, the combined weight not enough for Saito to push them off. Very quickly and systematically, they started to stab their knives at the joints of the mech's limbs, the knives tearing through the metal plating. Saito tried to kick back the TK shield, but one of the mechs stabbed the side of the mech, and all of a sudden, Saito's mech lost power.

"…This is most hilarious…who are you people?" Saito asked, speaking through the open frequency channel, sweat started to build on his forehead. " You all apparently know more about this mech than I do."

There was a loud tearing sound as both mechs tore off Saito's mech's arms, tossing them aside like it were junk. " Oh well, we have our sources," the headless one replied non-chalantly, before proceeding to tear off his mech's legs, leaving only the top of part where the chest was and the head. Saito merely braced himself as the entire cockpit shook violently as his mech was ripped apart. The lack of power disabled his monitors, so he was stuck in the darkness of his own cockpit, the emergency batteries barely keeping the lights on.

" Reinforcements are here. Let's bail!" their leader spoke up.

Several large transport ships could be seen coming from the distance, and judging from the speed they were coming, it would take less than a minute before the area would be swarming with Soldat mechs.

Saito felt his mech being lifted up, not before being carried away. He took a deep breath, not before leaning back onto his seat, resigning himself to his fate.

ooo

The three Soldat mechs carried the remains of the E-prototype off, running towards the west side of the base. The lead Soldat took a small flaregun and fired it into the air, lighting up in a bright red spark. No sooner than the mech fired the flare, a massive land transport vehicle sped out from the entrance of the now destroyed gate. The transport did a 180 degree spun when it reached the three mechs, and the rear compartment opened up for them to enter. All three mechs boarded the transport, and once the rear door was closed, the vehicle sped off, not wanting to linger around any longer.

A young, blonde haired lady entered the back compartment where the three mechs had boarded, carrying some electronic equipment with her. The remains of the E-prototype was placed in the middle, while the three Soldat mechs took their place by the docking area by side right side. The lady was busy checking her electronic equipment when the cockpits of the Soldats opened up, and the pilots came out.

" Yo, Techie, think we can make a good fortune from this haul?" one of the male pilots asked.

" Depends…looks a bit like a piece of junk to me," the lady replied.

" The engine is the only thing we need from this mech. Limbs are unnecessary," the female pilot replied. She drew out a revolver from her holster and cocked the gun, not before walking up towards the messed-up E-prototype. " Step aside, this may prove dangerous."

" What? …Oh crap, don't tell me you actually brought it back with the pilot inside…" the lady sighed.

The female pilot tapped the exterior of the E-prototype with her revolver where the cockpit was located. " Yo, I think you can listen to what I am saying clearly, cos we didn't destroy all your external microphones. Now, open this baby up, or I will do it by force. Don't make me wait too long, k? I promise we won't kill you as long as you play nice and cooperate," she replied.

She didn't have to wait long. The cockpit section opened up within seconds, and Saito stepped out, his hands raised. He was greeted by 4 people, one of them pointing a revolver straight at him. He took a quick look around, and from the looks of it, he was probably inside an old customized M234 Type Ground transport unit. He didn't know that these antiques were still functioning.

" …I didn't know the M234s still existed. Where did you get this thing from?" Saito asked.

" Oh, for someone who looks so young, you sure know some antiques," the female with the gun pointed at him spoke up, smiling slightly.

" Well, I am a bit of a machine fanatic. Isn't this one of the rare models that sill run on gas?" Saito asked.

" I like you already, kid. What's your name?" the female asked.

" Kazuki Saito, rank Private. I'm from the 23rd Special Division, 2nd Squadron," Saito answered.

" Good, I like honest kids," the female replied, which irked him somewhat, considering she could not be more than 5 years older than he was. " The name is Ling Ming Xia, you can call me Ming. This is my vessel, the 'Old Faithful', and these people are my crew. The two guys are Shinozaki Shiro and Rohan Reynolds. The blonde chick there is Larissa Ivanova, but feel free to call her Techie. You are with the Ark Raiders."

" …And who might you all be?" Saito asked.

" Pirates," Ming answered.

" And what do you plan on doing with my mech?" Saito asked again.

" Sell it. You know what it is, right?" Ming replied.

Saito frowned slightly. " I do…the question is, how did YOU know about the engine?" Saito asked. " Besides, it is completely worthless. It's not like normal people can drive it."

" Oh, don't worry about it. It's contains a completely new feature, correct? One that combines a Telekinesis and an Elemental machine into one. Presumably, it's supposed to be a dual pilot mech, one being a Psychic while the other is an Elemental. But…considering this mech is made to be a one-seater, and you are the trial pilot to test its abilities, I guess I also caught myself a hybrid, have I not?" Ming asked.

Saito frowned when he heard her speak. _Who is this woman?_ He thought to himself.

" A hybrid?" Shiro mused.

" It was an old project of the Imperial Army. There are two types of enhanced humans: psychics and elementals. Psychics control mental abilities, while elementals control physical objects. There was this old project in the R&D department where they tried to fuse the abilities of both psychics and elementals. The project, no doubt, ended up in failure, because mixing both the abilities of a psychic and elemental into one body was too much stress for a person to handle. The project, if I am not mistaken, was supposedly scrapped," Ming replied, looking directly at Saito. " However, here we are, meeting a pilot who is supposed to drive mech that has the engine to utilize both a psychic and elemental. Kazuki Saito, you are a hybrid, aren't you?"

" …And you are a defector from the Imperial army, are you not?" Saito ventured.

" Smart, I like smart kids," Ming replied, flashing a grin. " Shiro, lock him up for a bit. We will release you when we get the chance."

Shiro mentioned for Saito to follow him. Hands still raised, Saito obediently followed Shiro into the interior of the transport. Despite its age, the old transport was a fairly spacious one. It could easily serve as a mobile base, which was what these Ark Raiders had done. It was furnished like a mobile base, with sleeping quarters, kitchen and living quarters. Shiro moved him along as Saito started to look around, moving him towards the front of the transport.

Ming snapped her fingers twice, the sound echoing throughout the entire transport. " 'Fritz', Michelle, come here now. We need to analyse this thing," Ming shouted with a loud, commanding voice. " Leave the driving on auto-pilot."

Nobody replied for a while, but after a short while, two people appeared at the back area of the transport. One was a young kid who had short, neat brown hair and dark blue eyes, with a simple, almost forgettable face. The girl who was with him was much older than he was, with auburn hair and dark red eyes. She had this tired look in her eyes, as if she didn't have enough sleep.

" I need this mech's engine checked out," Ming replied.

" …Man, you really did a number on this guy," 'Fritz' replied.

" Can it and get to work," Ming snapped.

" Yes, boss," 'Fritz' answered, waving his hands to signify that he was on the case.

Both 'Fritz' and Michelle got to work, with Fritz hopping into the pilot seat and testing the controls. Larissa took some long cables and connected them to the mech, not before pressing several switches. The engine came to life, and there was a slight humming sound that echoed throughout the back area of the transport. 'Fritz' started fiddling with the controls, which now came back to life. Michelle knelt down in front of the mech, observing the circuits.

" Verdict?" Ming asked.

" Interesting. This engine is truly interesting. Indeed, it has the similar engines that enhance psychic users and elemental users, but this engine has a one-channel port, which means it only built to serve one pilot. The augmentation of the engine parts show that both enhancers should work simultaneously. This engine is built specifically for a hybrid to utilize its entire potential," Michelle replied after observing it for a while.

" Which doesn't make any sense. Wasn't the Hybrid Testing Project scrapped?" 'Fritz' mused.

" Scrapped? No, the Imperial army is persistent. Nothing short of utter destruction will stop them from achieving their goals," Ming replied. " Saito was a hybrid test subject, but he was a failure. We managed to hack into their reports. In fact, they have not come close to creating a functional hybrid. But then again, this machine is built specifically for a hybrid to use."

" And they were using a failed hybrid to test it out?" Rolan replied, raising an eyebrows. " Have the higher echelons croaked?"

" …No, perhaps they are somehow expecting the completion of the Hybrid Testing Project…which does not bode well," Ming replied, walking off towards her quarters. " Leave me for a bit. I need to do some thinking about the matter."


	4. Chapter 2: Changing Sides

**Chapter 2: Changing Sides**

Saito was led to a small, enclosed room, illuminated with only a single light bulb. Shiro prodded him in the back, urging him to enter the enclosed room, which he was slightly hesitant. The room was really small, about 4 by 4 feet in size.

" We usually don't keep people around, so we don't have proper holding cells, so you will have to bear with us for a while with this lousy shithole," Shiro answered casually. " If you need to go to the toilet, just knock on the door and we should come at once. I'll drop by later to give you something to eat."

" You are a pretty confident handler," Saito suddenly remarked.

" I do not understand what you mean," Shiro replied.

" I don't know who you are, but you are handling a Imperial soldier. You are escorting me to my cell not armed with a weapon. You either can handle yourself very well, or you are very dumb. I assume it's the former, for your sake," Saito replied.

Shiro merely burst out laughing, and Saito kept quiet for a while as he observed him having his fun. Shiro tried his best to stifle his laughter, but constant giggles could be heard. " Hahaha, now that is hilarious…truth be said, the only reason our captain hired me is because I can go toe to toe with any combatants with my bare hands," Shiro remarked.

" …You must be the one piloting the Soldat which I blew your head off," Saito replied.

" Indeed," Shiro replied.

" Who is your captain anyway? She has this air of experience about her, but I am not aware of any defectors that fit her description," Saito replied. " Why are you into this pirating business anyway?"

" Well, it was a long time ago. She defected from your army when she was 14, and that was like 8 years ago," Shiro answered.

" 14? Do they even allow people that young to pilot mechs?" Saito asked.

" The Imperial Army does not care about your age, as long as you can function. She had a bad experience before in the army, and that's why she quit. If you ask me personally, I think the Imperial army is a bit of a bitch anyway," Shiro replied. " As for why I am a pirate, well…that's because I cannot think of anything else better to do."

" That is such a bold faced lie," Saito remarked.

" Of course it was. Do you think I'll start confessing things in front of a guy I don't really know…no offense, of course, you do look like a pretty nice guy," Shiro replied, before pushing Saito into the room and closing the door. " I'll be back. Entertain yourself or something while you wait inside."

ooo

" Well, what do you think?" Larissa asked.

" I think this poses a significant development in the Imperial army. Why would they build engines for people who cannot utilize if fully? I am not particularly inclined to want to sell it now, considering I may want to keep this engine for now," Ming replied, munching on a bun.

" Oh, is it lunch break already? Why wasn't I informed?" Shiro spoke up when he rejoined the rest of the crew members.

" Shut it! This is from my personal stash! You are not going to get a lick of it," Ming snapped back. " Anyway, how's our prisoner?"

" Comfy, I believe," Shiro answered.

" You know, why did you bother bringing him back? Were you expecting to extract information from him? I doubt he will talk much, or even if he knows much," 'Fritz' sighed. " Are we going to release him?"

" Depends on whether he wants to leave or not," Ming replied.

" …Wouldn't he want to leave?" Rolan asked.

" …Shiro, verdict? You are the better psychic in this group," Ming replied.

" Hey, how rude!" Michelle snapped back.

" To be frank, he's a very hard nut to crack. Despite coming from the R&D department where there are a lot of technological advances being made, he didn't seem reluctant to tell us what we need to know, and for a captive, he seems strangely reluctant to resist, almost as if he is too apathetic to do anything at all. He doesn't feel threatened and he doesn't view us as hostile…as if he is just here for the ride," Shiro replied. " Truth be told, he is kind of an enigma, but he isn't dangerous."

" I see…" Ming mused.

" However, I did find something…he is a hybrid…" Shiro replied.

" What! ?" everyone snapped.

" Wait, let me rephrase that: a failed hybrid. I did a quick check, and I found he has advance nerve capacities, but he has not used them at all for a very long time now, and I get soft, psychic pulses from him. I think he was once an elementalist, but he was a test subject to create a hybrid, and the experiment failed, leaving him with partial psychic energy and losing his original elemental abilities," Shiro answered.

" Partial?" Ming asked, raising an eyebrow.

" More like he is half psychic…no, a better explanation is that he only has half his psychic powers, let's say compared to Michelle or me. Like only one half of his brain is actively psychic," Shiro answered.

" It would explain his fight with us. He had some form of fluidity, but he lacked the edge most psychic pilots have," Rolan replied.

" So, they project still goes on till today…considering Saito's age, he is most likely a new test subject, so this means there has not been any successful attempts to hybridise psychics and elementalists…fufufu…" Ming laughed, finishing the rest of her bun.

" What's our next course of action?" Larissa asked.

" Shopping…we need to fix our mechs. Where's the nearest black market district?" Ming asked.

" Well, considering the area we are in…Point SXP34, perhaps?" 'Fritz' suggested.

" Excellent, head towards Point SXP34 with haste!" Ming replied, snapping her finger as she headed towards the front driver's seat of the transport. " The rest of you, maintainence work on this baby. Larissa, I want you and Michelle to completely analyse the hybrid engine. I want a full, detailed report about it as soon as possible."

ooo

Saito woke up when he heard the sound of his cell door being opened. Looking up, he saw the figure of Michelle standing right before him, her dark red eyes piercing him. He wasn't particularly sure, but he felt that she was appraising him somewhat.

" …See anything you like?" Saito joked.

" You are one very odd soldier," she replied.

" I get that a lot," Saito replied.

" Hungry?" Michelle asked.

Saito wasn't sure what to say. It was roughly 3pm now, and they had just fed him lunch earlier, so he wasn't particularly hungry at the moment, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't serve him afternoon tea.

" …No, you would…" Saito mused after a while.

Michelle cracked a slight grin when he spoke. " Well, I guess your powers aren't that bad. Come, let's go have a snack," Michelle replied. Saito quickly got to his feet, only to notice unlike Shiro, Michelle had a gun tucked at the back of her pants.

The M234 had spacious compartments, but all things considering, Ming probably had the thing customized to her liking. To be exact, it now looked a bit like a very large mobile house, since the old M234 didn't have rooms, if Saito remembered correctly. Both he and Michelle moved up towards the middle area, which looked like small junkyard full of scrap metal and engine parts. The rest of the crew were there, sitting on whatever they could find and chomping down sandwiches along with what looked like hot tea.

" Yo, Saito, I was hoping you could join us," Ming replied, not before snapping her fingers. Rolan kicked a small metal plate, and Saito felt that it suspiciously looked like a part from a large cannon. He figured this was his seat. " Sandwiches?"

" Yes, please," he replied, only to find a sandwich flying towards his face, which he caught in the nick of time.

" Mind explaining your situation to us?" Ming asked, her mouth stuffed with sandwiches.

" …What do you mean?" Saito asked.

" You are obviously not a loyal lapdog to the army, from the looks of it. You are not a spy of sorts for an enemy of the Imperial army, although I may be mistaken on that point. In fact, you seem to dislike the Imperial army to some degree. What are your goals in staying in the army?" Ling answered.

" I'm attempting to find something," Saito answered.

" This guy is strangely and brutally honest. Pure to the level where it hurts," 'Fritz' replied. Michelle nudged his ribs to make him shut up.

" May we know what it is?" Ling asked.

" It's…something personal, but I'll give you the essential details. It was something a close friend of mine who passed away made. I'm…trying to find it, for reminiscence sake. And the army's research division was the best bet in me finding it," Saito answered. " What it is, I won't say, it's a personal item."

" It's cool. I apologise kidnapping you from your base. You want us to drop you off somewhere?" Ling asked.

" No," Saito answered.

" Huh?" Shiro mused.

" I've had some time to think about things, and I figured it may be easier to find whatever I am looking for if I tag along with you all. I've had no luck locating the said item in the army, so I am somewhat trying to test my luck with you all. As pirates, I think you are more familiar with the black market than the army," Saito answered.

The rest of them looked at him as if he had gone mad.

" Of course, I understand that this is a bit troubling for you all, but I would appreciate it if you would consider it. I am willing to do any form of task you would allow me to undertake. I am skilled in piloting mechs, and I have quite an extensive knowledge in the functions and part of mechs. I am also quick to adapt, and if needed, I have some partial psychic abilities, although very weak. However, if you do not trust me, I understand you hesitation," Saito replied.

" As I said, strangely and brutally honest," 'Fritz' replied.

" What are you thinking, kid? You actually want to stick with us, a bunch of pirates? You lost a screw or something in your head," Ling asked sarcastically.

" Perhaps, but I am merely taking my chances. You are right that I am not loyal to the army. Never was," Saito answered. " Take your time in making a decision. I am in no rush."

" Alright," Ling replied.

" Alright?" Saito mused.

" Alright, you can join us," Ling answered.

" That was…a very snap and quick decision," Saito mused.

" I mean, why not? We could always use another peon in this piece of junk," Ling replied. " Well, since you offered yourself so readily, I suggest you start by making yourself completely useful. If you have any knowledge of the engine's function, go make yourself useful to Larissa and Michelle afterwards."

ooo

" You…dismantled it completely!" Saito groaned.

Whatever that remained of his E-prototype was now just its core engine. The rest of it has been strip bare, the frame of the mech removed, the computer systems and cockpit parts taken out, and the mechanical systems taken apart. His mech was now reduced to scrap, and there was pretty much no trace of it.

" What we really want is to analyse the engine. Anything else on the mech isn't particularly needed, so we took it off and we are going to sell it off when we can," Michelle answered, taking apart the smaller pieces.

" …Why don't you keep them?" Saito asked.

" What use would we have for a scrapped up mech? Adding the lost arms and legs would be really costly," Michelle answered.

" You are pirates, and you seem good at salvaging stuff. Why not add the better parts on your current Soldats you have? The E-prototype framework is largely based off the Soldats, and the original Soldats is highly customizable," Saito suggested.

" True," Larrisa piped up from behind the E-prototype engine. " But we are going for being cost-effective. Ling and her team managed to storm through your base with 3 Soldats. If we scrap your mech and sell the external parts, we can probably get 2, maybe 3 extra Soldat mechs if we are lucky. No point adding armour on something we won't need."

" I see…" Saito mused.

" Well, most of the engine looks quite familiar. It's made up of the E-converter and the TK enhancer engine modules: in short, two engines for an Elemental and Psychic respectively. But the power channel port only leads to one exit. So, this machine is almost useless unless it is piloted by a True Hybrid, which the Imperial army has yet to create," Larissa answered, not before turning to Saito and adding " No offense…"

" None taken," Saito added.

" If they have yet to create a successful Hybrid. Why even waste their resources on this mech?" Michelle asked.

" This is merely speculation, but allow me to add my two cents on the matter," Saito interjected. " While in theory this mech is supposed to function for a Hybrid, it does not stop its usage to just there. Since there are two engine parts for a psychic and an elemental to utilize, either a psychic or an elemental pilot can use this mech. Futhermore, it is still a decently capable and functional combat mech, and anyone can use it easily, even without utilizing its full potential, although it is arguably expensive."

" This mech which I am piloting was a few of the new models which was supposed to be tested before we could mass produce it. No doubt the trials are being carried out as well, and a large number of these mechs will be mass produced in the factories. A successful Hybrid has yet to be created, but if they did somehow manage to create it, these Hybrids would have an easy access to a mech that can allow them to utilize their full potential in combat," Saito answered.

" So, the Imperial army is basically spending money on some huge potential that may, or may never come?" Michelle asked, raising her eyebrows.

" They have the cash and the resources. Why not?" Saito suggested.

" You were a failed test subject, correct?" Larissa asked.

" Yeah, I was," Saito answered.

" What kind of Elementalist were you?" she continued.

" I used to be able to control Space," Saito answered.

All of a sudden, the transport grinded to a sudden halt, and as Saito wasn't exactly expecting it to stop all of a sudden, lost his balance and landed loudly on the floor. Picking himself up, he spotted Ling walking towards him, who had already donned a black leather jacket, and was closely followed by Shiro.

" Sup, new guy! We are going shopping," Ling told him while grinning excitedly.


	5. Chapter 3: Scouring for Supplies

**Chapter 3: Scouring for Supplies**

" Where are we?" Saito asked.

" We are parked at the outskirts of the town of Sofila. It's quite a nice, busy town, with a lot of activity, but it also hosts one of the largest black markets in this sector. We are getting some supplies for ourselves, so come along now," Ling replied.

" Why do I need to come?" Saito asked.

" A very silly question: we need to show you the ropes, don't we? Trading is a large part of our business. I mean, I'd like to pick a fight with the Imperial army all the time, but that isn't overly productive, is it?" Ling answered.

Saito merely nodded quietly and got to his feet. He heard an ominous click, only to see Ling slip two magnum revolvers into her holsters covered by her jacket. Shiro took out an automatic pistol from a nearby shelf, making Michelle scowl at him as he slipped it to the back of his pants.

" Are we going to kill someone?" Saito asked.

" You look like a bright kid, but you aren't really street smart, are you?" Ling replied. " I'm trading along other pirates and raiders, besides the usual customers. Doesn't hurt to go prepared least they attempt to pick a fight with me. Shiro, give him a gun at least."

Shiro yanked his pants and slipped a pistol into the back of his pants, the cold metal almost making Saito jump, tugging out his shirt to cover the back to make the pistol less visible. Saito merely frowned at Shiro as he walked past him smiling. Taking out the pistol, he did a quick check on it. It was a simple made automatic pistol with 15 shots. Saito wondered if he should ask for an extra magazine or two, but decided against it. It was almost highly irregular that they were even giving him a weapon.

As he exited the transport through the back, Saito managed to get a good look at his surroundings. A town lay before him, and he had emerged from the outskirts of a nearby forest, where they had parked their transport. It was a very small town, with almost no trace of buildings over three storeys high. Over on the west side were a number of factories, most of them pumping noxious fumes into the atmosphere. Saito winced slightly as he followed Ling and Shiro into town.

A large part of town a big market place. Passing through the streets Saito could see a whole load of shops lined up in neat rows along the streets, all of them selling a multitude of items, like food, clothing, supplies and furniture. The roads were filled with people busy buying and selling their wares, and it was really vibrant.

" You are getting your supplies here?" Saito asked.

" Yeah…not here specifically, but somewhere down below," Ling answered.

Turning around a sharp corner, Ling and Shiro moved towards a dark looking alleyway. A few people were randomly leaning on the walls along the alleyway, although Saito suspected that they were here for a reason.

" Business…your boss knows who I am," Ling replied to one guy who was standing in front of a gate.

The burly looking man merely nodded his head, and opened the door for them. Saito could easily spot that he had a gun tucked in a holster by his side, and when he stole a glance at him, he merely glared angrily back at him.

Saito followed Ling and Shiro down into the depths of wherever the hell they were heading towards. When they managed to reach the basement, Saito was quite surprised with what he saw.

The whole underground level had been modified and renovated, mostly to create more space. It looked like he was now in an underground warehouse, with the placed stocked with mech weapons and supplies, with engine parts and tanks stored by the side. Nothing high tech like what the military has, but the quantity here was quite substantial, for illegal standards.

" Impressed?" Ling asked, not before walking down another set of steel stairs by the side to reach the lower levels.

" Where do they get this stuff? It is quite extensive," Saito asked.

" Take a guess," Shiro teased.

" …Well…urm, I could venture that they were stolen from the army's factories," Saito answered.

" Part of it, yes, but the larger part comes from the army selling it to people like these. Illegally, of course, mostly from the guys who manage the factories. Slipping a mech or two out from the factories is quite lucrative to the company managers. The army is trying to get rid of us, and it's their own people who fuel criminals like us. It's a vicious cycle," Ling answered.

" Aptly so," Saito replied.

A few people who were guarding the place looked at them cautiously, all of them armed with sub-machines guns, making the lone pistol tucked in Saito's pants feel very inadequate. The rest, about three or four of them, looked like buyers, checking through some of the parts and speaking with some of the guards, not before getting waved off and escorted outside.

" Ah, you are back…haven't seen you in a while," a voice called out to them.

" Hmph, Jason, still alive, I see," Ling replied sarcastically.

Saito turned to the person who called out to them. He was a short, balding man with glasses, his hands stained with grease, which probably meant he was a mechanic or technician for mechs of sorts. He bowed slightly as he walked up to them.

" Buying stuff?" he asked.

" Yes. I wonder if you have any mechs for sale," Ling replied.

" We do have them, but unfortunately for you, I have no intention of selling them yet. Still, you are free to check out any other supplies we have. Perhaps I can give you discount if you buy enough of them," Jason answered.

" I like that. Shiro, you know what we need right? Mind giving my guy here a list?" Ling asked.

Jason merely nodded, and one of his men walked up and passed Shiro a list, while explaining some of the details. Saito really felt out of place, and he just casually took a look around the entire place. The guards were looking at the three of them, keeping a close eye, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. A sudden loud jingle made him jump, not before Ling dug into her pocket and took out a small looking handphone.

" Ling here. What's the matter, 'Fritz'?" Ling asked. Jason and Saito looked at her curiously as she conversed with him. " Oh, I see…how many do you need then?...Urm, we will see…are they normally that heavy?...They may not stock them here, how long can you wait till we get them…alright, I'll see what I can do…no, you stay put, it's not like you can buy it any differently than I can."

" Is there something one of your men need?" Jason asked helpfully.

" Yeah, there is," Ling replied. " Shiro, annihilate!"

Shiro responded instantly, his movements so fast Saito could barely catch them. Saito had thought that he had merely pushed the person speaking to him earlier back, but upon closer inspection, he had actually jammed a knife into the guy's throat. Shiro started to fire on the guards stationed around the area, Saito didn't even manage to see him take out his gun, almost as if it had materialized in his hands. Ling whipped out her two revolvers and fired a round from each gun into Jason's legs, incapacitating him.

Saito dove for cover, leaping behind a metal crate just as machine-gun bullets sprayed all over the place. " Return fire, dipshit! You have a gun, right?" Ling snapped back at him, taking cover behind the same metal crate, reloading her gun.

" It's your fault they are shooting at us! What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Saito yelled.

" It's his fault anyway. I'll explain when we are done," Ling answered.

" Cover me!" Shiro exclaimed as he ran out of cover.

" Gotcha!" Ling answered, moving out from cover and firing her gun.

Saito wondered if Shiro was mad, since he just ran out from cover to charge at his targets armed with apparently a pair of trench knives. Shiro flung one at his closest target, a guy peeking out from a shelf to fire on him. The knife struck him right in the face, sticking out from his forehead. Shiro ran up to him and yanked out his knife before the guy managed to hit the ground.

Saito was impressed at Shiro's almost inhuman reflexes. Shiro moved behind a shelf as a guy fired on him. The moment he ran out of bullets and attempted to reload, Shiro bounded out from his hiding place and sprinted towards him, covering a distance of slightly over 10 meters in less than a second. The guy was dead before he even managed to reload his gun.

Saito winced as Ling's revolver fired loudly next to him. She managed to drop two targets, not before going behind cover and reload her guns again. " What are you doing? Do you even know how to return fire?" Ling snapped at him.

" I'm being fired upon because you shot them! I don't want to be Swiss cheese!" Saito exclaimed.

There was a sickening crunch of human bone and flesh, and the entire place suddenly went quiet. Saito peeked out from his hiding place and took a look around. Shiro was done with his work, and dead bodies lay on the ground through the path he took. His attire was a little bloodied and in a mess, but he looked calm, almost as if nothing had happened.

" I'm done here," he told Ling calmly as he kept his knives.

" Right, now…let's have a little talk with Jason," Ling replied, going back to the owner of the place.

" What are you doing? You think you can shoot up my place and steal my shit? Fuck you, bitch!" Jason spat as he tried to crawl away as they approached him, but with his severely crippled legs, it was clear he wasn't going to be going anywhere far. Ling stomped on his legs and he gave a howl of pain. " God damn it…"

" I had a little chat with my people stationed outside. From what they told me, apparently a contingent of Imperial mechs have stormed the city," Ling answered.

" What?" Saito exclaimed. _Were they here because of them? For stealing the prototype?_

" Now, I can sort of guess why they are here, but from what I remember, you dislike the Imperial army, since they don't look too highly to black market dealers. However, you don't seem to be bothered. The natural instinct for any black market dealer when the Imperial army comes knocking on his doorstep is to hide his goods and stay quiet. You have men stationed outside to keep an eye for any sign of the army," Ling replied. " There is one exception: that is if you allied yourself the Imperial army."

Saito was surprised at this turn of events. Her conversation previously with 'Fritz' was about the approaching army.

" …You called the Imperial army when we walked into your shop, didn't you?" Ling asked him, sounding dangerous all of a sudden.

" I don't…"

Ling fired a round into Jason's leg, and he screamed in pain as she blew his kneecaps. " I may not be a psychic, but I can tell if you are lying to me. We can do this all day. Tell me…you called for the Imperial army, did you not?" Ling asked again, sounding beside herself.

" …Yes…yes I did…"

Saito winced, as another shot was fired, the screams tearing against his eardrums. " I told you…I told you…!" Jason gasped.

" This is not how it works. Answer wrong, I fire once. Answer correctly, I'll still fire. I've got a few questions to go. It's in your best interest to answer correctly, and quickly," Ling replied. " Why did you contact them…? Don't stall too long, I might be tempted to fire as well…"

" They…wanted to retrieve something…something you stole…I don't know why…" Jason gasped, his voice in pain.

Ling fired one more round, and Saito looked away. " Why do they want what we stole back?" Ling asked.

" Don't know…"

Ling fired again, and Jason felt silent. Saito could guess why.

" What do we do now?" Shiro asked.

" We get out of here," Ling replied.

" How? If the Imperial army has mechs already around the town, it's not likely we can escape," Saito replied. " Do we outrun them?"

" No, we outgun them," Ling replied, heading towards the back of the shop.

Saito and Shiro merely followed her, and Saito was surprised to see what looked like a makeshift garage. There were four Soldat mechs lined up along the wall, all of them looked like they were newly assembled. Saito's jaw dropped when he saw them.

" One of them has no battery pack, and the other has no weapons attached. We will have to make do with two of them then," Ling replied. " Luckily, one of it has been modified to seat 2 people. Saito, you are with me."

" Huh?" Saito mused.

" I said, you are with me! Come now!" Ling snapped at him.

" Yes…mistress…" Saito replied, running towards the mech Ling was boarding.

Some mechs or machines can be retrofitted to fit more than 1 pilot, so that each pilot can take care of a specific task while in action. For this one, the lower section of the normal cockpit has been hollowed out slightly, allowing for a second pilot to sit below the pilot. Saito assumed Ling would be in control of the piloting, so he sat at the lower section. The controls have been changed slightly, and as he was doing a quick test, he suddenly felt a pair of legs place themselves along his shoulders, almost as if they were seatbelt straps.

" What the hell is this! ?" Saito yelled in alarm, seeing Ling's slender legs pressed against his chest. She was wearing shorts, so her bare skin that was rubbing against his chest was making him really uncomfortable.

" It's a small cockpit, get used to it, virgin boy," Ling replied, seating herself in the main seat.

" I don't remember dual pilot cockpits being this small!" Saito exclaimed.

" We have to improvise. Not everybody has the army's budget, you know," Ling replied.

" How am I supposed to concentrate when I have a pair of sexy, slender and pretty looking legs next to my head?" Saito exclaimed, trying to turn around, but his head hit something soft and warm. " …Eh?"

Ling slammed her elbow down on his head, almost smashing her controls in the process. " You little dick! Who said you can rub your head on my crotch! ?" Ling yelled.

Saito was really dizzy from the hit. " …But…there is barely…any space to move…" Saito replied.

" Hey, is he sexually harassing you? Want to switch him with me?" Shiro exclaimed from the opposite end where he had boarded the second Soldat, closing the hatch of his mech as he was done speaking.

" Shut up! At least he did it accidentally! You'd do it on purpose!" Ling snapped back, pulling a lever, the hatch for their cockpit closing as well. The entire cockpit was pitch-black, but when the engine started up, the cockpit came to life with all the lights and monitors lighting up. Ling flicked a few switches and checked the status of the mech. " All systems green. I'm good to go. Shiro, how's it on your end?"

" Perfect. I'm only armed with a M21 with 3 reloads," Shiro replied.

" Not your type of weaponry, but it will have to do for now," Ling replied. " This one is armed with 2 Rocket Launcher packs and 2 anti-air homing missiles. Saito, I'll leave the artillery fire to you. "

" O-Okay!" Saito snapped back.

" Let's roll!" Ling replied.

The two Soldats broke free from the metal restraints that kept them in place, and Shiro body slammed his mech into the metal shutter of the exit. The thin sheet of metal wasn't enough to withstand the weight of the mech, and Shiro punched a hole in the shutter, and Ling followed after him.

" Looks like we have Ghosts and F-45 jets to keep us company," Shiro spoke over the comm.

Saito looked at his screen. Several jets could be seen shooting across the atmosphere above, and the Ghosts could be seen moving in groups of two. A pair of jets broke off from their group and came flying low towards them, each releasing a missile that shot towards them. Shiro raised his M21 and fired several short bursts towards the missiles, hitting them and blowing them up before they could hit them.

" We need to leave! Move now!" Ling ordered.

Saito felt the entire mech rock violently as Ling jumped up onto the rooftop of the building. Saito gasped in shock when he saw the mech flatten the rooftop, the weight threatening to drop the building to the ground.

" Oi, property destruction!" Saito snapped.

" Yeah, well…I am trying to stay alive, so sue me," Ling answered. " Forget about me. If you see any dicks in our way, fire on them!"

Ling continued to move along the rooftops, with Shiro following close behind. Saito tried to ignore the amount of damage they were doing to the town by running their mechs along the rooftops of buildings, and he kept an eye on the targeting any nearby enemies. Two Ghosts swept into view, and Saito had them in his sights, but before he could fire any missiles at them, a powerful shot was fired from the right, piercing both Ghosts as they exploded in a fiery explosion.

" What?" Saito exclaimed.

" …Reinforcements?" Ling mused, looking to her right to see where the shot had come from.


	6. Chapter 4: Hearing Voices

**Chapter 4: Hearing Voices**

**Can you hear me?**

Eri woke with a start. She heard someone spoke those words, but they sounded foreign to her ears. Looking around, she noticed she was still where she was about an hour ago, her hands cuffed behind her back and blindfolded, sitting somewhere in a small space transport while her seat belt kept her from floating off due to the lack of gravity. She looked around curiously, wondering if she had heard it wrongly.

**Can you hear me?**

The voice responded again. This time, Eri heard it clearly, and it came from inside of her head. She closed her eyes and attempted to concentrate.

_**I can hear you…who are you?**_

**My name is Brandon. I am the same as what you are, so we can communicate with each other in such a fashion. May I know your name?**

_**My name is Eri.**_

**Listen to me, Eri. You know what they are going to do to you when you arrive at your destination. I can save you, but this would mean taking a chance with these Imperial troopers. Are you willing to risk that?**

…_**My life is already forfeit…Tell me what to do…**_

**Soon, you will be arriving at your destination. I will give you further instructions.**

As soon as the unknown voice spoke to her, Eri caught the pilot of the transport speaking into his radio. " This is E-52 with the 123rd cargo. Requesting permission to land," the pilot spoke.

" Acknowledged. Please proceed to hangar 23 to land your craft," a female voice responded.

Eri felt the transport swerve slightly, not before coming to a halt. Artificial gravity suddenly took over, and she felt her weight return to her body. Someone unbuckled her seat belt, and two pairs of strong arms grabbed her roughly and pulled her to her feet. Eri wasn't sure where she was being led to, but it was somewhere bright as some light was seeping through her blindfold.

**Eri, listen to me closely. They are bringing you to a holding cell before your execution. To do that, they will board a lift. It will take you to the 2****nd**** section of this lunar station. You will have a good two minutes to act before your lift reaches your destination. Here is what I need you to do: you should have two escorts in the lift. At the back of the wall of the lift you will be taking, I've attached a small bomb of sorts, which will explode in a burst of smoke. To activate it, give a quick swift kick to the back wall to activate it. Think you can handle the two guards during the confusion?**

_**Yes…**_

Not before long, Eri felt herself enter what felt like a lift, and she could sense 2 people standing next to her. They spoke in soft voices, but Eri paid no attention to them. She tried to focus and gauge the distance between the back of the wall along with the two guards next to her. She slid her leg backwards, checking out how far the back of the lift was to where she was standing, and she got a good measurement. A few seconds later, the door of the lift closed, and she felt the entire lift move.

Two minutes.

Eri gave a swift kick to the back of the lift. Her two escorts spotted her move all of a sudden, but they gave a cry of alarm as the entire lift was suddenly filled with gas. Eri took advantage of this distraction and head-butted the escort on the right, knocking him down. Sensing the second escort moving towards her, she reached out and gave a swift kick. She felt it connect, and he fell to the ground. Returning her attention to the first escort, she kicked him in the gut repeatedly until he fell silent, and repeated the treatment to the second person. By the time she was done, she was already panting heavily for breath.

**30 seconds…good. Your escorts should have the key to your handcuffs. Free yourself, remove your blindfold and take their weapons.**

Eri did as she was told. Kneeling down, she tried to feel through the first escort. Hearing a jingle, she grabbed the bunch of metal keys and tried them on her handcuffs, freeing herself on the third key. Now with her arms free, she took off her blindfold, and took a look around. The entire lift was filled with gas, making hard to see, but she could make out the outline of the two of her escorts. They were armed with sub-machineguns. Eri quickly took their weapons and ammunition.

**Now, the button panel. Break it open.**

…_**Won't it stall the lift?**_

**I can assure you it won't. Do it.**

Eri did as she was told, ripping apart the metal cover for the buttons for the floors. The inside was a mesh of wires and metal components, but a small black cylindrical object seemed out of place. Eri took it out, realizing that it was a silencer. Very quickly, she attached the silencer on the new sub-machinegun she acquired.

_**Who are you? You seemed to have planned this in advance…**_

**I have. **

_**Are you God?**_

**God does not speak to you inside your head.**

_**True enough…**_

**You are almost there. When you reach the 2nd section, there will be two guards guarding the spot in front of the lift. Take them out quickly before they raise the alarm.**

Eri waited patiently. Despite telling her that it would only last two minutes, Eri felt like she was trapped in the gas-filled lift for an eternity. Part of her was very nervous of the prospect of attempting to even want to break out of this place, but part of her was highly excited at the chance. She felt the sub-machine gun she was holding in her hand shaking slightly as she aimed it at the door. She took deep, long breaths, trying to calm herself down. A sudden ring alerted her that she had reached the target floor, and the lift's door opened up in front of her.

Without waiting, she merely sprayed an entire clip as soon as the door opened, the sound of silenced grunts signaling that she had hit her targets. Stepping out from the gas-filled lift, she saw that she had violently gunned down two guards, now lying on the ground seeping in a pool of their own blood. Eri felt a little sick at the mess she had made, but steeled herself to search through the guard's weapons, taking more ammunition clips for herself.

**Are you alright? Is this your first time doing this?**

_**No, but it doesn't mean it makes it easier every time I do so.**_

**Very well…you are doing good so far. Now, you need to head to one of the control panels. I'll guide you there. Head left down the corridor. When you see the third door on your right, enter it. It should be unlocked.**

Eri did as she was instructed, and sure enough, she came upon the third door on the right, which was conveniently unlocked. The sign on the door read: Section 2, Area 1. Looking inside, she entered another seemingly deserted corridor.

**You are in area 1 of section 2 now. Section two is the level section you are on, 10 sections in all, each section having 10 levels. Head right.**

Eri did as she was told, moving quickly down the corridor. Her legs were shaking quite a bit from the fear that was building up inside of her.

**Stop.**

Eri came to a complete stop, noticing that she had stopped just before reaching a cross section on the corridor.

**The left side is your destination. Peek out slightly. You should notice that there are two guards standing by the door.**

Eri took a tentative peek, and true enough, she spotted two guards about 30 meters away from the corridor junction. Both of them were armed, as expected. They stood side by side, flanking a sliding door.

**You need to make your way inside to the control panel room of sorts. The guards have the cardkey to the room. In about a minute, one of the control panel analyst will come from the far end, and the guards will turn their attention to her. Once they are slightly distracted, take them all out.**

Eri waited patiently. She wondered how much time she had left, considering that other guards will be checking up on her status. Once they figured that she had escaped, they were bound to come and find her.

Her ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps. A young female voice spoke up, talking to the guards about something inconsequential. Bracing herself, Eri popped out from the corridor, got to her knees and opened fire, the silencer making soft spurting noises as the bullets went flying towards their targets. The bullets tore through the two guards and the female analyst who was with them, and once the clip was spent, they were all dead, lying in a messy pool in their own blood.

**Check the nearest guard. He should have a keycard hung around his neck.**

True enough, there was a keycard hung on his neck, which was now covered in his blood. Eri yanked it out and took a look at it. It was a red card with a lone black stripe across it. Tapping it on the brightly lit panel next to the sliding door, the electronic panel beeped once and the heavy metal door slid open.

Eri entered a very large control room, where there were over a hundred monitors in the rooms, and large boards with multiple circuits and buttons on them. Two female analysts were by the consoles, one on the right and one on the left of the room with their backs against the door, so they didn't notice Eri entering.

**Kill them quickly. A quick shot to the head will work.**

_**Why? If I need to access the consoles, can't I just knock them out? They aren't even armed.**_

**Oh yes, they are armed, you just can't see their weapons. **

…_**You are not lying to me, are you? I can't imagine these people holding weapons, and even if they are working for the Imperial Army, they are still innocent people.**_

**Regardless of whether they are armed or not, you are going to kill them anyway. If you don't shoot them now, then they will die a slow and painful death of being burned alive.**

_**What? Why! **_

**You need a distraction to escape. My plan is to set this section on fire, the resulting explosion will be able to cover your tracks when you make your escape. Both of them, and whoever who is inside this section will die. If you want to spare 234 lives, innocent or not, then I suggest turning yourself in.**

Eri was breathing hard and fast. Even if she desperately wanted to live, she was still highly reluctant to kill non-combatants. The girls who worked here looked young, and definitely not directly affiliated to the military. Could she just assume they were as bad as the Imperial Army? Was it a justified assumption?

" Hey, Amy, bet you forgot about the coffee, didn't you?" one of the analyst spoke jokingly, making Eri jump in fright. She suddenly realized that the analyst assumed that it was the young woman Eri had just shot to bits who entered the room, not some prisoner bent on escape armed with a sub-machine gun aimed at them.

" Man, all this talk about getting married soon and you become a klutz. I guess what they say about being lovesick has got to be true," the second analyst replied. The first one laughed as the joke. However, Eri could not reply, slightly numb from shock. The second analyst suspected something was wrong, and turned around to check on Amy. " Amy? Why so qui…"

Eri pulled the trigger without even thinking. A couple of bullets shot out from the gun not before clicking empty. _Shit, I forgot to reload!_ Eri thought to herself with alarm, watching the bullets hit the poor girl in her neck, puncturing holes through her spinal cord, blood splattering all over the consoles. The girl dropped back in her seat, a look of shock in her face.

The first analyst suddenly got to her feet at the sound of her work companion falling back into her seat, but Eri immediately ran towards her, not bothering to reload, knowing that the girl might sound the alarm before she could reload her gun again. The analyst was about to give a scream when she saw Eri right in front of her, but Eri leaped at her, grabbing her neck roughly, pressing both her thumbs down onto her throat, restricting her breathing.

The analyst tried to free herself, but found herself unable to escape the vice-lick grip on her neck. She tried to breath, but felt herself unable to. Eri tried not to look at her as she continued to tighten her grip on her neck. The analyst's struggles were feeble; obviously from her attempts she didn't have much body strength. The analyst's frantic struggles slowly died down, and soon enough after convulsing slightly, her body lay still on her control panel.

…**Are you okay?**

…_**Yeah…what next?**_

**Check the panel with the three green monitors. There should be three buttons coloured red. Press the middle one and it should turn blue.**

Eri pressed the button slowly, trying to steady her violently shaking hand.

…**Are you…**

_**Shut up!...I'm…fine…**_

Eri pressed the button as she was told. The button turned blue, and some random words came up on the green monitors. Eri could not imagine what they were, as they looked like gibberish.

**A virus. It will wreck the control system and reroute fuel to this section. I've already set up an ignition device to where the fuel is being collected. You have about 10 minutes. Are you ready?**

…_**Yes…**_

**I will function as an internal timer. You have 14 minutes 52 seconds starting ****now****. Head back to the lift, and go to the 32****nd**** floor. There will be a hangar there, and they will be prepping some flight craft that will ship out in a while. That is your ticket out of here. Go.**

Eri picked up her weapon and backtracked the way she came from. She was actually surprised that nobody else had come to check on her. Besides the people she had killed, the level seemed to be devoid of anything. She tried to ignore the bloodied, messed-up bodies as she went past them. Soon enough, she managed to reach the lifts when she came from. Hitting one of the buttons, she waited for one of the lifts.

**Arm your guns. The lift might have people on board.**

There was the familiar ring, and Eri raised her gun, breathing a sigh of relief when she found that the lift that arrived at her floor had nobody else in it.

…**That was close. You have yet to reload your gun.**

_**You didn't remind me earlier…**_

**I cannot see your actions. All I am doing is giving vague instructions to you, which I have no idea whether or not they will succeed or not. The only thing I can sense is your telepathic response, and your general feelings at the moment. I won't know if your gun is empty, and you should obviously reload if you are low on ammo or have depleted your clip. **

Eri didn't reply, but quietly reloaded her gun not before entering the lift.

**Don't go down yet. Wait till I tell you.**

_**Why?**_

**Do I seriously need to explain myself now?**

_**No…I suppose you already have a plan…**_

Eri waited patiently, but Brandon didn't give her any response. It was almost more than 5 minutes already, but he didn't reply. Eri wasn't sure whether to ask him or wait some more. If this section was supposed to be blown up, she wanted to get the hell out of this area as quickly as possible.

**6 minutes starting ****now****. Go to the 32****nd**** floor now.**

Eri didn't hesitate. She released her finger off the open door button, and punched the button to the 32nd floor. The doors of the lift closed and the carriage started to descend.

**Now, I want you to pray…**

_**I don't believe an entity called God, and I am not sure how it is going to help at this point. Are you seriously going to ask me to pray? For what?**_

**A blessing. Because if you stop at any floor before reaching the 32****nd**** floor now, this plan will fall apart, and you will die here considering that I have already set the explosion throughout section 2 in motion. Praying will make you feel better…**

_**How about I pray to you? You are like God guiding me on a path…**_

**I am hardly God, but if you wish…**

_**Why are you helping me?**_

**I have my reasons. Will you listen to them when you are free?**

_**Anything at all…**_

…**We are almost there. When the door opens, do not do anything, unless someone is shooting at you. Stay at where you are, and keep the door of the lift open. When you receive the signal, run as fast as you can until you hit a double door on the opposite side. **

The lift made a ring once more, and the door of the lift opened. Eri had to thank her good luck that there was nobody around, and as instructed, she waited patiently in the lift, wondering what kind of signal she was supposed to wait for.

**Time is 5 minutes and 12 seconds starting ****now****. Go!**

The moment she sprinted out from the lift, an alarm went off, and the entire corridor was suddenly flooded in blood red flashing lights.

**Don't falter! This IS the signal! Go!**

Eri kept sprinting. The corridor she was running in was a very long one. Eri couldn't believe how long it was, and soon enough, she was panting heavily for breath. Her footsteps echoed all around the corridor as she ran, pushing her body past the limits. Eri almost gave a cry of relief when she saw the doors at the end. As she burst through the door, the first thing she saw was a very large space carrier vessel in front of her, the hangar where it was parked in was also bathed in red light.

**Board it now!** **The guards will be on you any moment now! Take out anyone in the carrier!**

_**Are you under the assumption that you know that I can pilot this craft?**_

**I do not assume. I know. Now, move!**

Eri tore towards the craft, her legs wanting to give out after all that running. The boarding hatch was still lowered, and Eri could see some crates inside of it. Just as she was about to board the craft, she could hear something exit from the door she came out from, and all of a sudden, bullets started to whizz past her head.

Eri jumped into the craft to avoid the bullets as they ricocheted off the exterior hull. Eri got to her feet, running towards the cockpit section. The two pilots looked up at the commotion, but Eri took a calculated burst at their heads, killing them instantly. She tried to focus her shaking hands not to automatically spray bullets at her targets, since she didn't want to destroy the crafts consoles.

Pulling the dead pilot from his seat, Eri quickly strapped herself in the seat, and punched on the buttons to close the hatch at the rear of the plane. The engine was already running, but to Eri's horror, all the hangar bays were shut tight, the metal doors all in place to prevent her from escaping.

_**What now?**_

**1 minute and 23 seconds starting ****now****. Fly this craft! You have to keep this craft functional until the time runs out.**

Eri pulled the throttle, and the craft flew off the ground, levitating a few feet in the air. Eri could still hear bullets peppering the exterior hull, but she knew that the AT-13 Transport Craft was far too hardy to be affected by machine-gun fire. However, from the blaring radar, it told her that not all of them were armed with just machineguns.

Eri banked hard as a rocket came flying towards her direction, the warhead almost hitting the craft as it skimmed along the top part of the craft, not before exploding in front of the sealed hangar door, which stayed intact despite the explosion. She continued to force the craft to swerve sideways as several more rockets came flying towards her direction, exploding all around her. One of it struck the ground below her craft, shaking the entire craft violently as it exploded at such a close proximity. Eri lose control of the craft slightly, and it slammed into the wall on the right side of the hangar.

" Shit…" she groaned.

**52 seconds starting ****now****. Keep the craft functional.**

Eri forced the craft around, priming the weapons of the vehicle. Thankfully, the AT-13 was armed to the teeth, unlike most other transport carriers, and Eri checked the monitor to determine the status of the missiles in the missile rack. A green flash blinked across one of the monitors, and Eri pressed on the trigger, not letting go.

Tens or missiles flew out from their weapon compartments, raining down on the helpless soldiers that attempted to bring down the AT-13 with machinegun fire and rocket launchers. The soldiers, without any form of protection other than their uniforms, which were made out of cotton threads presumably, was decimated as the missiles exploded all around them, the fiery explosions consuming their entire bodies, leaving almost nothing but charred bodies in their wake.

**32 seconds…keep at it.**

Eri continued the bombardment, sending missiles to any target she could see. Men, docked planes, supply crates. Everything exploded in a large flame of fire as she emptied missile after missile into whatever she could see. Soon, the hangar was in a mess, the entire place lighted up in orange fire.

**5 seconds left…time to go. Turn to the exit.**

Eri did as she was told, and the moment she orientated her craft correctly, the entire hanger seemed to explode. Eri didn't have the accelerate the craft, it was more like the craft was thrown out from the hangar from the resulting explosion. Eri thought she was about to smash straight into the hangar doors, but before she made contact, the doors blew open themselves. Trying her best to regain control of the craft, she sped off, seeing the part of the asteroid station erupt in a large explosion, lighting up the sky. Eri paid it no heed, and she continued on her way, not particularly sure where to head to.

A while later, Eri managed a chuckle, not before laughing slightly, exploding into a hearty laugh within seconds, and this continued until her lungs could not stand laughing anymore. She tried to calm down, only to find herself crying all of a sudden.

" This is weird. Moments ago, I was about to die, and now I am lost in space. All because I am listening to a voice in my head," Eri spoke to herself, not before realizing that Brandon was not communicating with her. _**Brandon? Still there?**_

…**Celebrating already?**

_**It's thanks to you. I am really grateful.**_

…

_**Where should I go?**_

…

_**You are being awfully quiet. Is something wrong?**_

**No, nothing. However, there is a reason why I helped you escape. Remember, I told you that I would explain why I helped you.**

_**Are you going to ask me for some sort of favour?**_

**Indeed. I need you to rescue ****me**** now.**


	7. Chapter 5: Revenants

**Chapter 5: Revenants**

" Omega 3 here. Got two Ghosts down already. Looks like they were menacing a bunch of Soldats. I wonder who they are. They looked like they aren't friendly with the Imperial army. So, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Lien spoke as she peered out from her Jetfire to look at the Soldats below, who were looking back at her curiously.

Her radio crackled to life. " We don't know yet for sure. If they don't seem hostile, then leave them alone for now, Omega 3," the voice replied.

" Oh, boss…how cold," Lien laughed.

" Hey, who are you?" a strange voice suddenly popped up on the radio.

" What? Who is this?" Lien's commander asked.

" Wow, they hacked into our frequency!" Lien noted, sounding impressed.

" The name is Ling Ming Xia, and I am in command of the Ark Raiders. The Imperial Army is after my ass cos I stole something from them, and I appreciate the support you are providing, but who are you guys? I was informed that there was a large contingent of Imperial troops having surrounded this town, and fighting them off with a lone jet plane is kinda pushing it," Ling replied.

" The Ark Raiders! Boss, it's Ming Xia!" Lien shouted excitedly.

" …Who the hell is this oddball speaking in the radio?" Ling mused.

" Ling, is that you?" Lien's commander spoke up.

" …Kimmy? It's Kimmy, right?" Ling asked.

" Who are these people?" a male voice spoke up.

" Oh wow, Ming Xia, you have got a guy in the same cockpit. Not doing something naughty right? I bet you have your leg wrapped around his neck or something. Dual piloting in a Soldats is kinda uncomfortable," Lien spoke up. There was an uncomfortable pause. " Oh shit, you actually do have your legs wrapped around this guy? Who is this man who Ming Xia has her sights on?"

" Kimmy, who is this nutjob who is piloting the dumb jet plane! ?" Ling shouted in the radio.

" She's one of the new pilots we got. She's a little crazy, but she will get the job done," Kimmy replied. " Actually, we were just patrolling the area, but it looks like the Imperial army is surrounding the town for some reason, which apparently is you. Shall we mop them up together?"

" How many of them are there?" Ling asked.

" Not including the ones I shot down, 10 Ghosts and 5 jets," Lien answered.

" Is 'Spaz' with you?" Ling asked.

" We are perched on the north east side of the mountain. If you head towards us, we can provide some cover fire," Kim replied.

" Pfft, giving us the hard job, eh? Alright, Shiro, let's go to the mountain side. Kimmy and 'Spaz' can provide us some cover," Ling replied. Shiro merely nodded his mech's head, not before tearing across the rooftops.

ooo

Two Ghosts moved towards him, their Reaper rifles firing beam after beam at him. Shiro swerved his Soldats as though he was weaving through a crowd, none of the beams coming close to even nicking him. Raising the M21, he fired a calculated burst towards the Ghosts. His shot penetrated one of the Ghost's arms, causing it to drop its Reaper rifle. Shiro caught it just as it dropped, not before switching the rifle's mode and shot a shotgun burst at the second Ghost, blowing up the cockpit in one shot.

Two jets flew low, releasing a swarm of missiles that flew towards his direction. Tossing the Reaper rifle aside, he picked up his M21 and started to open fire, the bullets hitting the missiles straight on, blowing them up before it could reach him. The moment he was out of bullets, he tossed the weapon at one of the jets, smashing into the jets turbine engine, blowing it up in mid-air.

" ….Why do I have the feeling Shiro is absolutely reckless?" Saito asked. " And despite being reckless, he is ridiculously competent. How the heck did he shoot down all those missiles like that?"

" I did mention that Shiro's a psychic, did we not?" Ling replied.

" …Well, yes, I think so…" Saito replied.

" Even if he is a psychic, he's one of the rarer ones. According to the P.M.A. (Psychic Measurement Analysis) test, Shiro is a Class 9 Psychic," Ling replied.

" That's crazy," Saito exclaimed. " So, does he see bullets fly at him in slow motion or what?"

" Maybe…I wouldn't know…and stop admiring his work and start firing some of those missiles! We've got Ghost's swarming all over the place!" Ling snapped.

The Soldats jolted all of a sudden when a couple of missiles struck the building next to them. Ling leaped off the rooftops and continued to move the mech on the road, with the people below running off for cover. Saito quickly got back to his controls, and looked at the targeting monitor. Two Ghosts were moving in from the distance. Taking a quick aim, he launched two anti-air homing missiles. Both Ghosts moved towards the side, the missiles following them for a while not before exploding before hitting their targets.

" …Craptastic homing missiles," Saito muttered.

" These things have limited fuel. What do you expect, the missiles to chase them towards the end of the earth?" Ling snapped back, wincing slightly as several more explosions blew up next to her. " Oi, you massive idiot, can you keep them off my back! ? What are you doing with the weapon controls, keeping them warm?"

" No…not really…" Saito replied, looking at the targeting monitor.

" Then fire already!" Ling snapped.

Saito pulled the trigger, and two more homing missiles were fired from the pack attached to the Soldat's shoulder. The Ghost on the left, swooped down to avoid the missiles, but it was greeted by four other rockets that came right at it. The Ghost's paper thin armour didn't stand a chance as the four rockets slammed into the mech as it attempted to avoid the initial volley.

" Nice shot, and here I was almost thinking you were some useless dead weight," Ling whistled, looking at the flaming wreck fall to the ground.

The second Ghosts opened fire on Ling after Saito managed to down the first one, but it was cut short as a railgun burst slammed into its chest, blowing it up to bits. Lien's spitfire sped on by, with Lien cackling loudly in the radio as if she was having the time of her life.

" The girl has some issues…" Saito noted.

" Tell me something I don't know," Ling replied. " Hang on!"

Ling moved the mech along, running as fast as the mech could move. Missiles and shots rained down all over them. Saito launched a few missiles, trying to keep them off the mech's back. Shiro was picking off some of them who were not paying attention to him, riddling them with bullets with his M21. A couple more exploded in a fiery blast the moment Shiro was done with them.

All of a sudden, a Ghost popped up in front of them. Saito was about to fire when he noticed something odd about the mech. It had a custom blue colour, was not wearing the Imperial army sigil, and it was a Mk-IV version of the Ghost, instead of the Mk-II they were up against. Also, it was carrying what looked like a sniper rifle on its shoulder.

" What?" Saito mused, looking at the mech.

" Reinforcements are here," Ling noted.

The Ghost Mk-IV fired the rifle several times, the shock of the rifle on its shoulder so large that it sent the mech reeling several feet backwards after each shot. No surprise there, as the shoulder mounted sniper rifle looked like it was supposed to be fired from the ground. The Imperial army Ghosts attempted to split up, but a couple of them were punctured by the sniper rounds, blowing them up immediately. If there was a flaw in the Ghosts design, it was that it lacked any form of armour. Its flight and mobility is a trade off against heavier armour parts, and being a mass-produced model, more armour meant for higher maintenance.

The four remaining jets attempted to flank the Ghost Mk-IV, only to be interrupted when a couple of large, metal flails were fired from the cover of the trees at the mountains at the outskirts of the city. Three jets met their fiery end, while another which had its tail nicked, spiraled out of control until it crashed into a nearby building, exploding into bits. Saito hoped that there was no one in the building that might have been killed in the crash.

The last remaining Ghosts attempted to flee, but Shiro wasn't apparently done with them yet. Launching himself towards heights that Saito would never imagine a Soldats could possibly achieve, he latched himself to one of the Ghosts, and then proceeded to tear the exterior armour apart, exposing the cockpit. Grabbing the terrified pilot with his mech's hands, he tossed the pilot unceremoniously away, and Saito was sure that he would meet certain death from falling at that height. The Ghost crashed back onto an empty street, and Shiro merely watched as the two other Ghosts escaped.

" That's enough. They had their asses handed to them today," Ling replied. Saito wondered from the tone of her voice that if she did not instruct him, Shiro would actually go off to hunt down the remaining Ghosts. He had not seen anyone so vicious, or so adapt at piloting than Shiro. It was as if he was facing a beast when he rode in the mech.

All of a sudden, Saito felt the ground shake slightly.

" Another enemy?" Saito exclaimed.

" Claim down, you idiot. It's 'Spaz'," Ling replied.

" Who?" Saito repeated.

" 'Spaz'," Ling answered back.

" That is not a normal person's name," Saito replied.

" I know, but we like to call him that," Ling replied.

Saito looked through the monitors, and saw what was causing the vibrations. A large mech was approaching the city from the outskirts. Saito recognized it as the Destroyer model. A very large mech, almost 3 times larger than the Soldats, armed with massive rocket packs on its shoulders, along with grenade launchers and a gatling gun on its right hand and two flails attached to metal chains on its left. It was definitely the one that took out the jets previously.

" Who are these people?" Saito asked.

" Resistance fighters," Ling replied.

" You are affiliated with resistance fighters?" Saito asked.

" Yeah, we share common goals sometimes," Ling answered.

" Like hating the Imperial army?" Saito ventured.

" Not really. Everyone hates the Imperial army," Ling replied, laughing. " They are old friends of mine. They are known as the Revenants."

" I've heard of them. They are apparently one of the 5 major resistance forces against the Imperial army. Still, I wonder why they are here. I was under the impression this place isn't anywhere near where they are usually found," Saito replied. He noticed that the Ghost Mk-IV had landed, and the female pilot of the mech exited from the cockpit. " Are we supposed to go and say hi?"

" I suppose that would be good manners," Ling replied.

She punched one of the buttons to open up the cockpit, and the Soldats mech chest piece opened up for them to exit. Ling got out and jumped off the mech, and Saito followed suit, seeing that Shiro had also parked his mech beside theirs and having exited it as well.

They walked up to the pilot of the Ghost Mk-IV. Saito wasn't sure whether he should be surprised, or aroused, since the pilot apparently had barely any clothes on. She was dressed in a tank top and very short jeans, baring most of her skin, obviously not suitable combat attire. She had a crop of neat, short blue hair and dark green eyes. She looked fairly mature, and short for her age. She smiled when she approached them, but almost gave Saito a dirty look when she spotted him. Saito wondered if he had done anything to insult her.

" What brings you here, Kim?" Ling asked. " I wasn't aware that your group was in this section."

" Actually, it was to find you. Hisoka has got a job for you, if you are interested," Kim answered.

" That's nice," Ling replied.

" Why don't you join us? You do about as much damage to the Imperial army as much as we do," Kim replied.

" Bah, don't try me," Ling snapped.

" …And who is this…guy?" Kim asked, looking at Saito.

It was only then when Saito realized that he was still dressed in his Imperial army uniform. He didn't bring a spare change of clothing when he was 'kidnapped', and he was still conveniently dressed as an enemy. Facing someone who was fighting against the Imperial army might cause some problems.

" Don't worry about him. He's one of my new guys. Just defected. Heck, why don't you stick with them?" Ling suggested.

" What?" Saito exclaimed, not believing his ears.

" You have got to be shitting me! Why would we accept this ass?" Kim snarled.

" Why not?" Ling replied. " Don't worry about it. He's harmless, I can vouch for that."

" …I'm not particularly comfortable bringing a former Imperial army soldier to meet with Hisoka. What if he's a spy or something?" Kim asked.

" Him, a spy? He has as much chance of being a spy as I am a boy in disguise. He's with me. If you don't trust him, I won't accept your job offer then," Ling replied.

Kim looked slightly annoyed. " Okay…I hope you aren't mistaken about him. Come one, I'll show you where we are parked. Might want to call the rest of your group," Kim answered, not before walking back to her mech.

" Thanks for the vote of confidence," Saito replied.

" …Yeah…well…gotta say something, don't I? Come on, let's go and meet the rest of the Revenants," Ling replied.


End file.
